La Bella y la Bestia: un final no tan feliz
by snape white
Summary: Trad. con consent.Conversación entre Elizabeth y la Criatura antes de matarla. A veces ni siquiera la Bella puede amar a la Bestia.


He encontrado este fic y me ha gustado mucho, aparte de que suponía un placer traducir algo de un lenguaje más elevado que la media de los fics.

Está escrito por **RBMIfan** (Yo sólo traduzco)

* * *

Elizabeth se acercó a la habitación presa de una fuerte conmoción. No sabía qué era aquello a lo que su primo temía tanto, pero tenía la sensación de que se trataba de lo mismo que le había estado fustigando desde que había regresado de la universidad. ¿Qué habría sucedido en ese lugar que hubiera afectado de manera tan drástica a su querido Víctor¿Qué secreto era tan terrible como para que no pudiera contárselo ni siquiera a ella? 

No encendió una vela al entrar en la habitación, sino que se dirigió directamente a la cama y se sentó en ella sumida en sus pensamientos. No intentó conciliar el sueño; sabía que no lo conseguiría hasta que Víctor se encontrase con ella. Había prometido a Víctor que no prestaría atención a las voces que susurraban en su oído palabras desoladoras, pero ahora que estaba sola, aquella promesa era demasiado difícil de mantener.

Un movimiento en la ventana captó su atención, y dirigió su mirada hacia allí con curiosidad y algo de miedo. Una sombra gigantesca cubrió la ventana, inmóvil. Elizabeth se tensó, preparada para abandonar la estancia. La sombra habló, una voz grave, curiosamente, exenta de maldad.

-¿Tú también huirás de mí?- Preguntó llanamente, y la resignación y soledad presentes en su voz le hicieron frenar su salida.

-¿Quién eres?- Inquirió con voz trémula. La sombra se detuvo un instante.

-Yo soy al que atormenta tu amado… al que odia por encima de todas las cosas, aunque no le haya causado ningún daño. Soy el producto de su investigación maldita, su cruzada para llegar a ser Dios.

Elizabeth no podía entenderlo. ¿Era ese, entonces, el secreto que había atormentado a su marido durante tanto tiempo?

-Dices que no has hecho mal alguno, y todavía escondes tu rostro ante mí. ¿No vas a mostrarte?

-No puedo, porque si me vieras, correrías, y deseo hablar contigo un poco más. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pudiera permitirme el lujo de una conversación. Permíteme complacer mi deseo un poco más. Quizás pueda abrir tus ojos ante los últimos avances de mi creador, puesto que él no ha sido capaz de informarte por sí mismo.

-Dices que mi primo te creó, pero la labor de conceder vida pertenece a Dios solamente. No puede ser lo que me dices.

-Dudas de mí, eso es comprensible. Tú le conoces como un amigo amable y devoto y no sabes nada de las desgraciadas circunstancias que permitieron mi nacimiento. Aquí tengo un diario de esa época, de su puño y letra, que describe cada momento de ese odioso periodo.

Elizabeth dudó cuando un pequeño libro apareció por el quicio de la ventana, viejo y estropeado. Lentamente, se acercó y lo cogió. A pesar de las terribles revelaciones que la noche prometía brindar, se sintió inclinada a oír a esa extraña criatura. Abrió el libro con detenimiento, sin lugar a dudas, aquella era la caligrafía de su marido. Sus manos no temblaron al leer, su rostro permaneció tranquilo. Serenamente terminó la lectura y mantuvo sus ojos bajos, entrelazó las manos cuidadosamente por delante de ella.

-Así que… esta criatura de la que habla… eres tú.- Era una afirmación.- Y te esconde de los ojos humanos porque no te entenderían. ¿Y esto es lo que le causa tanto temor?

- No. Esa no es la razón de que Frankenstein no pueda mirar lo que ha creado. Desapareció, abandonándome cuando no tenía más conocimiento de mí mismo o del mundo que un bebé desamparado, y procuró olvidarse de su horrible error. Fui condenado a encarar este mundo cruel solo, sin saber qué era yo o por qué todo el mundo huía de mí.

-Mientes.- La voz de Elizabeth apenas era un murmullo.- Víctor no cometería tan terrible acto.

-¿Estás segura? Haz memoria de todos aquellos años que has pasado con él. ¿Nunca ha eludido sus responsabilidades¿Siempre sobrepone los intereses de los que le preocupan por encima de los suyos propios? Cuando estaba en la Universidad creándome¿trató alguna vez de contactar contigo, que estabas tan preocupada por él¿Fueron sus propios experimentos tan importantes como para ignorar incluso a su propia familia? Víctor sabía exactamente quién mató a vuestro precioso William, y aún así guardó silencio en el juicio de vuestra doncella. Ella pagó su cobardía con su vida. ¿Habla esto en favor de la inocencia de Víctor? En mi soledad, fui en su búsqueda para rogarle que creara una compañera para mí, ya que no podría ser alguien completo estando yo solo. A pesar de mi miseria, no fue capaz de complacerme y destruyó su segunda creación con sus propias manos, temiendo las supuestas atrocidades que cometería si viviese. ¿Podría ella, que no pudo más que rozar la vida durante un momento, decir que tu marido estaba libre de toda culpa?

Elizabeth cerró los ojos.

-Víctor ha sufrido terriblemente. Prometió revelarme el secreto que le había estado oprimiendo tanto cuando pasara esta noche. Seguramente tuvo nobles razones para hacer todas esas cosas. Tengo fe en mi marido.

-Esa lealtad es admirable, pero inmerecida. Sin duda te habrá dicho que su historia te desvelaría el por qué de su miseria. ¿Será entonces cuando te cuente que no es el único que sufre? Te hablará de mi despreciable vileza y barbaridad, así es como él me ve. Y tú le creerás, y alabarás su coraje por soportar un sufrimiento tan terrible, sin siquiera sospechar que mi sufrimiento ha sido incluso peor. Fui creado con un corazón humano, pero sin una apariencia humana. Sentí alegría y pena, y sentí amor hacia los humanos que observaba mientras aprendía a hablar. El mundo era nuevo y repleto de magia para mí, y creía en ello y en la increíble belleza de las criaturas que lo habitaban. ¿Puedes imaginar la agonía que sentí cuando me percaté de que nunca compartiría estas cosas con nadie, de que me encontraba absolutamente solo en un mundo tan repleto de belleza e incluso fealdad? Enfrentado a la crueldad humana hacia mí cuando no les había procurado ningún mal¿puedes culparme por transformar mi pena en furor¿Es que voy a ser por siempre condenado a ser considerado el único criminal cuando la humanidad ha hecho cosas mucho peores?

-Hablas con sinceridad¿pero a quién voy a creer¿A ti, que ni siquiera me muestras tu rostro o al hombre al que he amado desde que era niña?

-No te falta razón, pero considera esto: Víctor sabe de lo que soy capaz, y sabía que vendría aquí hoy. Aún así te ha ordenado que te alejases de él y que vinieses aquí sola, a pesar del peligro. Y cuando estés muerta llorará tu pérdida, y ningún otro ser humano será tan miserable como él. Querrá vengar tu muerte, e incluirá la escena en que cuenta sus desventuras a otro. Una tragedia como la muerte de su amada sin duda inspirará compasión por su dura situación. A pesar de todo, esto no te concernirá en absoluto, ya que morirás sin que tu amado haya movido un dedo para detenerme. Me pregunto cómo se justificará entonces ya que, por supuesto, no habrá sido culpa suya, igual que no fue su culpa el que Justine muriera, ni que...

-Para.- casi ordenó Elizabeth. Sus ojos ya no se encontraban tan tranquilos. Sus manos se crispaban levemente.

-Por supuesto. No quisiera agobiar tu mente con pruebas de que tus creencias no son acertadas. Puede que sea mejor así. Morirás creyendo firmemente en tu marido. Lo hago por compasión... así no te romperá el corazón cuando la primera desgracia que caiga sobre tu nueva familia haga que tu devoto marido te abandone a ti y a vuestros hijos cuando no sea capaz de verles sufrir.

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio. Luego alzó la cabeza.

-Puede que lo que digas sea cierto. Si lo que querías era ganarte mi simpatía, has fallado. Si tienes intención de matarme, hazlo y acabemos con esto. No abandonaré a mi marido, Dios sabrá si es digno o no de mi lealtad.- No intentó huir. Ya no pensaba que pudiese salir a tiempo de la habitación. En su lugar, mirada fijamente a la sombra.

-Que así sea.- La sombra se movió y penetró en la luz, Elizabeth apenas fue capaz de lanzar un grito que resonó en la posada entera.


End file.
